poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Marcus and Momo of the Mountains
Marcus and Momo of the Mountains is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15, CartoonLover, and Kosh Naranek. Premise Igor receives a book about hypnotism and hypnotizes Marcus and Momo to become feral. Plot Part One (Igor is seen by the mailbox outside Holly's Puppy Pound, waiting for a package.) Igor: I wonder when that mailman will be here? (The mailman enters.) Mailman: Igor Strayvinski? Igor: Yep. That's me. Mailman: Here's a package for you. (The mailman gives Igor a package.) Igor: Thank you. Mailman: Anytime, Igor. (The mailman leaves.) Igor: Oh, boy! (Later, Igor is seen at his doghouse.) Igor: I haven't felt this excited since I got that magic kit three years ago. (Igor opens the package.) Igor: All right! (Igor holds out a book and puts it on his desk.) Igor: (Reading the title of the books) "101 Easy Tips of Hypnotism". Awesome! My book about hypnotism is here! (Momo enters.) Igor: Good morning, Momo! Momo: Good morning, Igor. Igor: I just got this book today. Momo: What did you get? (Igor shows Momo the book.) Momo: "101 Easy Tips of Hypnotism"? Oh, come now. What did you order that dopey book for? Igor: So, I could do this. (Igor puts Momo in a trance.) Igor(spookily): Momo, when I snap my fingers, you will become a robot. When I snap my fingers again, you will snap out of it. (Igor snaps his fingers.) Momo: (Robotic) I am Momo, the robotic puppy. (Momo starts moving around like a robot.) Igor: Not bad for a beginner. (Igor snaps his fingers and Momo snaps out of it.) Momo: What happened? Igor: Never mind, Momo. (Marcus enters.) Marcus: Hello, Iggy. Igor: Hey. Want to see a great trick? Marcus: Sure. What is it? (Igor puts Marcus in a trance.) Igor(spookily): Marcus, when I snap my fingers, you will become a game show host. When I snap my fingers again, you will snap out of it. (Igor snaps his fingers.) Marcus: (Imitating a game show host) And you will win all these fabulous prizes right here on Bargain Bonanza, weekdays at the same time, only on DOGTV! (Igor snaps his fingers again and Marcus snaps out of it.) Marcus: What is it? Igor: Excellent. This book is really paying off! Let's see if I can use this on others. I'll be back for you two later. (Igor goes outside and sees Reflex reading a book with Colette.) Igor: Excuse me. Reflex and Colette: Yes? (Igor puts Reflex and Colette in a trance.) Igor: When I snap my fingers, you two will become superheroes. When I snap my fingers again... (aside) you get the idea. (Reflex and Colette do superhero poses.) Reflex: (In a superhero voice) Reflex... Colette: (In a superhero voice) And Colette! Both: Reporting for duty! (Igor snaps his fingers and Reflex and Colette are back to normal.) Igor: I could do this forever. (Momo and Marcus watch from afar.) Marcus: Did you see that? Momo: Yeah. Igor wasn't kidding. He can hypnotize everyone! Marcus: We better stop him. (Meanwhile, Igor is still practicing his hypnotism.) Igor: I'm a happy little hypnotist. (Marcus and Momo rush toward.) Marcus: Iggy, you have to slow down with the hypnotism. Momo: Yeah. Suppose if you hypnotize somebody into being something dangerous? Igor: Oh yeah? Nice try, but you can't tell me what to do. (Igor starts to walk away.) Momo: Oh no, you don't! (Momo and Marcus tackle Igor and pins him to the ground.) Igor: No! Get off! (Igor gets his hand free, pokes Marcus in the eyes and pounds his fist on Momo's feet. Igor gets free.) Marcus: You little brat! (Igor quickly and impulsively puts Marcus and Momo in another trance.) Igor: When I snap my fingers, you two will become feral. (Igor snaps his fingers. Marcus and Momo start acting wild.) Igor: Uh-oh. Now I've done it. Part Two (Marcus and Momo snarl at Igor.) Igor: I better get out of here. (Igor runs into his dog house. Marcus sits down like a dog, takes off his shoes and scratches his ear with his foot. He is then seen walking on all fours as Momo rides on his back. They make grunting noises to each other. Marcus then runs toward a fence and leaps over the pound's brick wall while letting out a howl. The duo then run off into the distance with passersby looking on with confusion. Cut back to Igor banging his head on the wall.) Igor: Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! (A knock is heard on Igor's door.) Igor: Yes? (Cooler enters.) Cooler: What's with all the banging? Igor: I... saw cockroaches crawling up the walls. (Cooler looks at Igor's wall.) Cooler: I don't see any smears. What's really going on? Igor: Ummm.... I.... I.... (Violet rushes in, going hysterical. Elaine follows her and tries to calm Violet.) Violet Something's wrong with Momo! He's gone crazy! Elaine: And so has Marcus! Igor: Uh oh... Violet: We have to start a search party or they'll get killed! (Meanwhile, Marcus and Momo are at a forest in the mountains. Marcus sniffs the air. Marcus and Momo see some berries. They both howl with delight and leap toward the bush full of berries. They both taste the berries, but get sour looks on their faces and spit the berries out. Back at the pound, Igor feels uneasy about explaining to Violet and Elaine.) Igor: (Thinking) Oh, what am I going to do?! Violet and Elaine are so gonna kill me! (Violet is seen going hysterical as Elaine tries to comfort her.) Elaine: Violet, please calm down. Violet: Elaine, I can't calm down! Our husbands are out there going insane! (Igor then looks at the two girls.) Igor(thinking): No. I can't hypnotize them into calming down. My hypnotism has done enough. (Violet and Elaine turn to Igor.) Violet: Igor, you wouldn't have anything to do with this, do you? Igor: No. Violet: Ah. I didn't think so. But, if I found out who did it to my husband, I'll make them pay! (Igor cringes while no one is looking at him.) Igor: (Thinking) I'm dead! Elaine: Violet, I know how you feel, but violence won't bring back Marcus and Momo. Violet: I'm sorry, Elaine, but Momo and Marcus are out there. We need to find them! Elaine: We will, Violet. I promise. Igor: (Thinking) What am I going to do?! I've got to find Marcus and Momo! (Back in the forest, Marcus and Momo are seen spying on a squirrel collecting acorn. They each slurp with delight and charge at the squirrel. The squirrel sees them and quickly climbs up, causing Marcus and Momo to crash into a tree. Marcus and Momo whine while rubbing their heads. Later, Elaine and Violet organize a search party.) Violet: All right, everybody. We have to find Marcus and Momo. Elaine: Eye witnesses have seen Marcus and Momo heading to the Poundsville National Park. We have no time to lose. Violet: Yeah! (At the pound gates....) Igor: I have to find Marcus and Momo before Violet and Elaine do. I started this mess, now I'll finish it! (Igor is then at the forest.) Igor: Marcus? Momo? Where are you? (Marcus and Momo are heard howling.) Igor: Not far, I suppose. (Igor then sees Marcus and Momo's footprints.) Igor: Bingo. (Igor follows the footprints.) Igor: Surely, I'll be able to find Marcus and Momo. (Suddenly, Marcus and Momo leap out in front of Igor.) Igor: I spoke too soon. (Marcus and Momo snarl as they move closer and closer toward Igor.) Igor: What should I do? I know. (Igor tries to hypnotize Marcus and Momo. However, Momo and Marcus quickly sprint around Igor.) Igor: Hey, get back here! I wasn't ready! (Igor runs to one side of the screen to chase Marcus and Momo.) Igor(off-screen): Come back! Come back! (Igor runs to the other side as Marcus and Momo chase him.) Igor: Go away! Go away! (Meanwhile, Violet, Elaine and their search party look for Marcus and Momo.) Violet: Momo! Elaine: Marcus! Both: Where are you? Violet: Oh, this is getting us nowhere. (Suddenly, Violet and Elaine hear howling.) Elaine: Let's go! Igor: (Off-screen) Violet! Mrs. Gillicuddy! Help! Elaine: Igor's in trouble! Come on! Violet: Don't worry, Iggy! We'll save you! (Marcus and Momo are snarling at Igor, who has climbed up a tree.) Igor: Please don't eat me. Part Three (Violet and Elaine rush toward Marcus and Momo.) Violet: Momo! Elaine: Marcus! (Marcus and Momo look at Elaine and Violet and snarl.) Igor: Violet! Mrs. McGillicuddy! Run! Elaine: (Getting out a syringe filled with tranquilizer) I hate to do this, but it must be done to restore Marcus and Momo's sanity. Igor: But, Mrs. McGillicuddy... Elaine: I have no choice. (Goes to a battle pose) Don't worry about me, Igor. I'll be fine. (Marcus lunges at Elaine, but Elaine dodges and injects some tranquilizer on Marcus's arm. Marcus then passes out.) Elaine: Violet! Hold Momo down while I inject the tranquilizer! Violet: On it! (Violet tackles Momo and holds him down.) Violet: I got him, Elaine! (Elaine injects the tranquilizer in Momo and Momo passes out.) Elaine: Whew. That's that. (Igor climbs down.) Igor: Phew. Thanks. Elaine: Now, to get these two back to the Pound. (Later, Igor, Elaine and Violet are in the infirmary while Marcus and Momo are in bed.) Igor: Violet? Mrs. McGillicuddy? (Violet and Elaine look at Igor.) Igor: Thanks again for helping me. Elaine: Anytime, Igor. (Violet looks at Momo with a worried look on her face.) Violet: Poor Momo.... Next Episode Preview Cooler: Hi, everybody! This is Cooler and next week, my friends and I are in for a night of adventure when we help the Dream Catcher try to stop the villainous Miss Nightmare from wreaking havoc on Poundsville. Be sure to tune in next time for The Mystery of the Dream Catcher. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Momo Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes starring Marcus Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist Category:Fan made episodes starring Violet Category:Fan made episodes starring Elaine